Werewolves and Dragons
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: While on her way back from a mission Sakura was attacked by a werewolf. Sakura/ ?
1. Werewolves and Charms

** Summary:**_ While on her way back from a mission Sakura was attacked by a werewolf. Sakura/ ?_

Well this used to be an one-shot called- Werewolf, but then I wanted to make a short story with some kind of plot. Please tell me in a review who you want Sakura to be with or any ideas you have for the story ^.^ the time line is in Harry's 4th year in Hogwarts. Tell me your thoughts and everything :)

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Naruto in anyway possible.

I just own the plot and the ocs.

Please review and tell me what you think on it so far ^^

* * *

**_Werewolves and Dragons_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter One: Werewolves and Charms **_

This wasn't suppose to happen. The stories when she was a little girl suppose to be false. Just something that parents told their children in order for them to not sneak off out at night. Sakura shivered; remembering the grayish wild eyes of the creäture. It fangs grimed with blood from its prey, staring at her, watching. He wasn't suppose to be real. He was suppose to be a fairy tale. She wanted to scream, to move, to runaway, but she knew she was much more than that.

She tried to move her legs to do something, but then the creäture let out a horrifying growl, that rumbled the entire forest. Then it moved. So fast that the moment she blinked he was right in front of her. 6 foot tall, claws swiping out in attempt to reach her, she was its next meal. By her reflex alone thanks to Tsunade-sama training, the moment the creäture claws touched her skin she managed to made one single hand-seal and with a poof she disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappear not too far from the creäture. The creature claws lodged in the log. He howled angry, slamming the log down breaking it in half.

She ran.

She jumped up in the trees hop to branch to branch as fast as she could back to the village. Back to Tsunade who was a lot stronger than her take care of this beast. She knew it was a bad idea to head back to the village after delivering important scrolls to a smaller village. She should have waited till morning at least. She heard more howling, the creature ran on all four just below her keeping pace. He was hell a lot faster than her. The only thing stopping him was the height.

Sakura finally saw the village gate. Two shinobi standing guard outside looked alert after hearing another howl from the monster. The next branch she hop on cracked. Her eyes widened, no, not now not so close. The branch broke and she went falling down.

Think

Think.

Sakura gathered charka to the palm of her hands just as the creature below her opened it's jaws waiting for her to land into them.

Sakura closed her eyes shut as she punched the creature with all of her might through its mouth, it's fangs graze her fist.

_BOOM! _

The creature slammed down to the ground hard making a crater, howling in pain, the creature went limp. Dead, bones crushed, blood oozing out of it's mouth. Sakura stumbled over in pain. Placing the palm of her hand onto the cut healing, only leaving a small scar in its place.

"Haruno-san, are you all right?" One of the shinobi of the two called out to her, confused, looking at the wolf like creature below.

Sakura stumbled once more.

"Y-Ye-" Before she let out a horrible scream. The scream pieced both of the shinobi ears, the moon above turned red. What was happening? Everything felt like it's stretching inside of her.

"H-Haruno-s-" The shinobi got cut off by a huge howl. In Sakura's place was a wolf like creature.

"Go get the Hogake." He told his partner who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Haruno-san?" The shinobi tried once more.

Sakura howled once more and then she remembered no more, except the painful screams of the shinobi.

When Sakura came awake, the light from the lamp beside her blinded her.

"Ugh."

Her head hurts along with her entire body. It was like getting over a hangover.

"I see you're awake." A man with long white-haired with a long beard. He wore moon-shape glasses. Beside him was her sensei Tsunade, who looked at her with so much concern.

"How much do you remember of last night, Sakura?" Tsunade asked softly, Sakura blinked confused. Before gasping when the events of last night came back to her.

"I-I was attacked." She stumbled, "by some creature...T-Then all I remember is pain." Sakura eyes clouded with tears,

"Sakura last night...you injured a shinobi. Good thing, Mai-san came and fetch me before you finish him off.-" Sakura looked at her in disbelief.

"No you didn't bit him, there is something you need to know and that is why I contacted the only man who could help you. His name is Albus Dumbledore."

The old-man beside her smiled grimly, at the pink haired girl. Sakura took this moment to notice the person in the hospital bed beside her, resting in a comatose state. Most of his body was bandaged. She didn't need someone to tell her flat-out what she was now. The proof of what she done was laying next to her. It couldn't have been the creature from earlier she killed it. Then she remembered the scar. On how her fist collided on one of its fangs. She paled.

She heard the old man began to talk, but she couldn't seem to hear him at all. All that ran though her head was that she was a monster. How would her friends react to this? Her eyes watered in tears once more and she grew angry with herself. Why does the only thing she knows how to do is cry? She trained herself with Tsunade for 3 years to toughen herself up.

She's a monster.

The word monster echoed throughout her head.

"fortunately, I know a person who is very experienced and could help you with your transformations." Dumbledore finished, pausing his lips. Sakura caught his last sentence.

"Your next mission is to journey to Hogwarts and attend school there till you get the hand on your transformations. Albus-san, just gave me a list of potion ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion. It would take almost a full month to make. I'll send you the potion when it's done." Tsunade told Sakura, a look of pity on her face. Dumbledore tried to tell her that the Potion Master at Hogwarts could easy make the potion for Sakura since he would be making one for Remus Lupin each month, but the blond-haired woman wanted to help her student in any way she could and declined.

"Hogwarts?" Sakura muttered confused,

"You be leaving within a few hours. We can't waste anymore time. Be brave, Sakura." Tsunade noticed the flash of fear within Sakura eyes.

Be brave.

She didn't know if she can do that yet.

This all was going too fast.

Sakura nodded her head weakly, what should she tell her parents? They already disapprove of her being a ninja. It had been several generations before a Haruno has a shinobi. What would they do when they find out about her problem? They would be quick to judge. They would hate her...good, she deserve to be hated. She was a monster after all.

Just then the door to the room slammed opened,

"Sakura-chan, are you allright?!" Shouted the blond haired hyper active ninja panicked. His blue eyes looked at Sakura instantly, concern. He had heard the commotion outside while he walked through the gate from his mission with Shikamaru, about a pink haired girl who was recently attacked was being held at the hospital.

He noticed the bandages that she wore and a growl escaped his lips. Sakura was like a sister to him. He was pissed. Who done this to her? He will jerked their jugular vein out from their throats and watch them bleed. This was one of his few moments of feeling blood thirsty.

"Who done this to you?" He demanded; Sakura avoid looking at him in the eyes. He seemed not to notice Albus Dumbledore in the room.

"Naruto-san; we talk later. She need her rest." Tsunade tried to hold onto some patience. She rushed Naruto out of the room who struggled but was no match to her strength.

There was only Dumbledore and her in the room.

"Hogwarts?" She questioned once more, ignoring the ping in her heart of Naruto's sudden appearance.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore informed her, and soon he began to tell her stories of the school. The war they were currently in and mostly everything, she could tell he held a few secrets.

"Look at the time. I'll help you with your belongings, if you're able to stand." Dumbledore offered, watching as Sakura struggled to her feet. The pain she felt earlier was not as bad. Tsunade must have healed most of her wounds already and gave her something for the pain already.

The two walked in silence out of the room.

Sakura unsure if she should disappeared and reappear at her apartment.

How would the old man get there? Surprising, he could walk a distance and luckily she haven't met anyone she knew of so far.

They both arrive at her parents house.

Dread.

What should she tell her parents?

Going on a mission excuse would mostly work. She wasn't lying exactly. They knew she couldn't talk details of any mission assign to her. They wouldn't ask. They would be just very upset.

"I wait for you here." Dumbledore told her figuring that she must want some time with her parents before leaving for a while.

Sakura nodded her head once more.

The moment she turned the door knob, her mother tackled her in a hug, crying.

"Oh my baby, I was so worried. Your father and I visit earlier," Mrs. Haruno cried. Sakura felt guilt. Knowing she had to leave and hurt her family once more hurts her.

"I'm fine mom." Sakura smiled sadly, painfully.

Her mom pulled back from the hug, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Darling, I just wish you leave this ninja business alone." She sniffed.

"Who's at the door, honey?" Mr. Haruno called from the living-room.

"Come and see your daughter." Mrs. Haruno snapped, before turning to Sakura once more.

"I saved last night dinner for you in the ice-box."

Her dad walked though the room. Relief filled his face,

"I'm glad your okay, you got your mother and I worried."

There was a moment of silence before Sakura busted out in tears once more.

Her mother and father looked at her concern.

"Are you okay, darling? Should we take you back to the hospital?" ignoring the fact that her daughter was an advance medic ninja.

Sakura shook her head,

"N-No I...I'm going back on another mission in an hour."

Sakura's mother face paled.

"So soon?" Her mother cried.

"No." Sakura father said, automatically,.

"I have to go. The Hokage ordered it." Sakura uttered, wiping her tears away once more. Her father shook his head violently,

"I'll talk to her myself then. I just watched my daughter almost died before my eyes in the hospital. You're quitting being a ninja." Her father hardened,

Sakura shiver, rushing past her parents up to her room. She had no choice. If they know, they would kick her out of their lives anyway.

She picked up her bag from the bed and began to fill it with stuff that she needed. Clothes, etc.

Her father followed her.

"You're not leaving, young lady." He demanded,

Her mother stayed in the living-room.

"I have too." She tried to convince him again. She had no choice in the matter either. It was hard on her, couldn't he see?

"If you leave this house tonight, don't bother coming back." Just like that her world shattered. Feeling abandoned, she muttered fine.

They don't know what she had been though.

"_Obliviate" _

Her father shouting died down.

"Everything will turn out better in the end Mrs. Haruno. Do you have everything you need?" Dumbledore asked, drawing back his wand.

Sakura nodded her head dumbly,

What had he done to him?

When she opened her mouth to ask, he interuptted her.

"A memory erase charm. They wouldn't remember you coming home. They most likely thinking you're still on a mission of sorts." Dumbledore told her, as they both walked out of the house.

She wanted to say goodbye to her friends...but...at this moment knowing what she was she just couldn't. Should they start walking to the gate now?

Dumbledore held out his arm.

"Grab a hold and take a deep breath. We're on our way to Hogsmeade."

She nodded her head and soon she felt everything around her began to spin around and around. Shops came in her line of view. Different types of buildings she haven't recognized She leg go of Dumbledore's arm and threw up. Dumbledore chuckled.

"That's normal for a person first time, my dear." He told her, taking in her confuse state of mind of where she was and everything.

"Let get you settled."


	2. Problems and Hogwarts

** Summary:**_While on her way back from a mission Sakura was attacked by a werewolf. Sakura/ ?_

_Wow, I just read an amazing story on here called "Fathers" by OnceInYourLife in Glee, I thought I wouldn't be interested in it for long, but wow. It's amazing. XD lol k Next chapter or the chapter after Sakura would be sorted in a house. Guess what house she will be placed in :)_

_Thank you so much for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites :)_

_K I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto._

_I just own the plot and the oc. (original characters)_

_Please review and tell me what you think so far ^^_

* * *

**_Werewolves and Dragons_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Two: Problems and Hogwarts**_

Sakura quietly walked behind Dumbledore. They walked about 20 minutes before they both stopped. Confused, why did they stop? All she saw was just ruins of a building of some sorts, but Dumbledore didn't mention anything except that he disappear. She blinked looking around her looking for the old man.

"Dumbledore-sama?" She called, but she couldn't hear him at all about a few minutes later he reappear beside her with a trouble look on his face.

"Where did you go?" She asked, and he let out a heavy sigh, and she was even more confused as ever. What happened? Why had he disappear and then reappear?

"What do you see ?" He asked, ignoring her questions.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Just ruins." She told him, taking in his expression.

"This was suppose to be something else is there?"

Dumbledore nodded his head,

"Miss. Haruno right now you're standing outside the gate of Hogwarts." He told her. This got to be a joke right? This was Hogwarts?

Dumbledore fished something out from his pocket of his robe and took out a golden ring with a small ruby gem.

"Since you're not born with any magical blood you will only see what muggles see (none magical folks). This ring is enchanted so you can see and actually be normal within Hogwarts like other students. Muggles wouldn't be able to see you either. Without the ring, you will only see ruins. If you're some students you would find yourself either buried underground or finding yourself falling over 4 stories high." He chuckled when he saw a moment of fear passed over the pink-haired face.

"But if you wear this ring you will not have any problems within the castle."

Sakura took the ring from Dumbledore hand in awe. The gem was pretty, it was unlike any she had seen.

Sakura wore the ring on her ring finger and soon a huge gate appeared in front of her that she stumbled back a few steps at being so sudden.

Her green eyes widened.

"T-This is H-Hogwarts?"

Seeing, the huge castle behind the gate was so huge that she didn't almost believe it.

"Now that this problem have been solved, let's get going. We have a lot to do and so little time."

.

.

.

When she entered the castle the first thing she see was people wearing black robes with dirfferent colors and logo than the others. Dumbledore led her to several hallways. Many people stared at her and she felt very uncomfortable at them.

The next thing that almost freak her out was the stairs!

Dumbledore told her that they have to go up a few floors to get to his office. The stairs rotated about every 30 seconds and Sakura got passed the first flight easy before reaching the 4th floor. What amused her was the paintings on the wall. They moved! They even talk to one another while moving around.

.

.

.

"The password is Lemon Drops." Dumbledore told her, as they both walked into his office. Their was many shelves filled with old books and she felt herself drawn to them. Dumbledore walked to his desk and took a seat. His face shown relief at finally being able to sit down. Sakura took a seat in front of his desk on one of the two wooden chairs.

"Now we're here, we have to find you a place to stay in this castle." Sakura laid her bag down.

Finding a place for her to stay shouldn't be too hard. This place was huge!

"Tomorrow morning I want you to be in here at 9'am in the morning so I will go over what you should be doing for your stay here." Dumbledore told her, and she found herself nodding her head. She then felt cold...she felt a stranger.

"Tomorrow one of my friends will be here and help you with your 'condition'. Now we must come up with your story as to why you're here." Sakura knew she couldn't say what she was right out. That was obvious. She was a monster. She paled.

"You will keep your real name. Your mom name is Saku and your dad name is Kai. You went to school over seas but you have to transfer when your parents were killed in a Death Eater raid and you have no living relatives. Your blood status will be Half-blood, both of your parents are." Dumbledore told her false life story. A story she had just memorized.

Lie.

"Just thinking, you are welcome to stay in the old guest rooms." Dumbledore stood up, once more waving her over to him.

"Come my child, I'll get a house-elf to get you some food. I'll escort you." He said tiredly, he just had a long day.

.

.

.

Sakura screamed as a 'pop' echoed throughout the room when she entered. Dumbledore left shortly after, when he informed her she must set a password. She chosen 'Bond' and now this elf stood in front of her in nothing but a torn up shirt, holding a plate of sandwiches and a goblet of orange liquid. It big eyes stared up at her.

"I b'rought food for misses." The house-elf said happily, setting the food on the table.

"My names Winky"

"S-Sakura...Thank you." Sakura found her voice a minute later.

The house-elf nodded her head.

"If you need anything I'm always here to helps" and with that she disappeared leaving Sakura staring at the empty spot where the elf disappeared off to.

This was a huge change in her life.

She needed sleep.


End file.
